The Ugg That Lived
by fatalkaiser
Summary: When Severus Snape falls madly in love with an uggboot who knows pain all too well, will they find solace in each others embrace?
1. Prologue and The first Sign of Insanity

After deciding that the prologue on its own was a wee bit too short to be given its own chapter, i melded it into the first. Ye be finding the first 'real' chapter at the bottom. Ja...

* * *

**Title: The Ugg That Lived  
Rated: T  
Ships: Severus/Uggy(original character)  
Summary: When Severus Snape falls madly in love with an uggboot who knows pain all too well, will they find solace in each others embrace? Und ja, its really about an ugg-boot...

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**Point Of View: Uggy the ugg-boot**

**Date: Undefined, after harrys fourth year**

Its been two weeks since it happened. Since my brother Albert the ugg-boot was incinerated into pink fluffy piles by one Lord Voldemort.

Albert was brave; didn't even scream as he bounced heroically off Voldemorts shiney, bald head. Not that he could've screamed anyway. Ugg-boots generally dont possess mouths with which to scream, shout, eat, drink, burp, spew, or any other human functions.

My name is Uggy: The Ugg Who Lived

**A/N:** -----Ye feeling an uncontrollable urge to continue to the next chapter...-----

Prologue written by patsy, rest by me.  
If ye likey, tell me so! If ye not likey, tell me anyway! If ye has no idea wtf is going on, tell me and i will explain... oh and the next chapters will be much longer :)  
And for that person who reported me for using a 'real person' in the story, do uggboots generally talk in real life! Are you trying to tell me that Uggy, a character created by me(and dearest patsy), is walking around out there as a real person? I didn't think so!

* * *

Pre-note:

Ja, this story is set during and after order of the phoenix, its a bit AU and most likely non-HBP compliant

Oh, and yes, this story really is about and ugg-boot, the type you wear on your foot.

And on with the story...

**The Ugg that Lived**

**Chapter 1**

**POV: Severus Snape**

**Date: Night, September 1st, year 5 for harry**

I was walking up to the great hall for the start of term feast. Where all those insolent children would flood the hall and the big 'D' would make his start of term speech. I always hated these things. They're bad enough on their own, and yet you know things can only get worse from here.

As I passed the entrance hall i noticed the doors were open. I walked over to them, but as i reached out to the handle I could plainly see someting looking distincly like an Ugg-boot poking out of the snow. Odd, yes. But I didn't give it a second thought. I closed the entrance hall to the bitter chill of the night air and carried on my path to the great hall. As I turn a corner I seeMcGonagall hurrying towards me.

"Severus! Where have you been? All the children have already arrived and are taking their seats in the great hall."

"I realise that, Minerva, I was just on my way there" Not like its any of your buisiness anyway...

"Well, quickly now, or you'll be late for the feast" She turns to leave, but I interject;

"What a pity that would be"

As she turns back I am shot an exasperated look and i know she hasn't much patience left after all the running around to get Hogwarts ready for tonight

"You know Albus wants _all _hogwarts teachers attending this evening, Severus. And I for one would appreciate it if you didn't make things any more difficult than they already are. I _will_ see you in the great hall tonight." And with a stern look she left.

"I suppose it _is_ expected" I say to myself as I trudge up towards yet another year of my miserable existance.

I arrive at the teachers table and take my seat next to Minerva. On the other side of Albus there is a very large man, in fact so large he would be considered a giant, because he looked to be at least 16ft tall, and was so big there were clouds obscuring my view of his face.

As I look out to the sea of children my eyes flicker back to the exit, as though searching for an escape route. But still I settle myself down and look on as the last of the first years are sorted into their house groups. Its going to be a looong night...

Above all the chatter, a small tapping can be heard; Dumbledore taking his fork to his pumkin juice goblet. The noise dies away almost instantaneously and he stands up.

"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts!"

Oh,here we go...

"First of all, I'd like to introduce God, who has kindly concented to filling the post of defence against the dark-arts teacher, because it is cursed and noboddy else wanted it. We figured that if a person was powerful enough to create the universe and everything in it, then a simple curse should pose no problem to them."

"Secondly, Mr filch would like me to advise you all that muggle aerosole cans such as deodorant and body spray are banned and are not to be used in the hallways, dormitories, or anywhere else for that matter because they are causing some students to develop breathing difficulties, and suggests that if you feel you might be carrying an odour, you should consider deodorant of the roll-on variety, or, alternatively, bathing more often."

"Thirdly, I'd like to announce that blah diddly blah blah blah..."

So thats who the big guy is. If he's all powerful, I should ask him why _I _was never offered the Defence Against The Dark Arts job. Its not like noboddy knows I want it, I mean, how many hints does a person need!

As Dumbledore continues to babble on about the events of the comming year, i find myself reliving the events that lead me here. Walking past the entrance hall and finding the doors wide open, looking out onto the fresh layer of snow and seeing that ugg-boot... I wonder why it was there. Was it left by someone? Did it get there of its own accord? Could it have been magic? I decide to investigate the matter later on, as it will give me something to comtemplate other than thinking up ways to trick Dumbledore into giving me the DADA job. I wonder what will happen? Do ugg-boots unexpectantly turn up on doorsteps often?

"Good evening, Mr. Ugg-boot"

"Hey there,handsome"

"I, what did you say?"

"You heard me -giggle-"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see dumbledore turn around. But its not him, its the ugg. Suddenly, I find we are completely alone; the children have all retired to their dormitories, and the teachers are in their offices or living quarters preparing for tomorrows lessons. Its just me and him.

The Ugg speaks to me.

"I saw you watching me back there"

"I,I wasn't watching." I say defiantly

The ugg-boot on dumbledores neck swishes its robes around amourously. It throws me a cheecky grin and continues.

"Ohhhh, dont worry, I wont tell anyone. It'll be our little secret." said the ugg, and it winks at me sheepishly

"But i, I wasn't! I was simply closing the doors and you happened to be in my line of vision!"

"You dont have to explain youself to me, sssssseverussssss..."

"How did you know my name! I demand to know!" ohhhhh, but the way it said my name...

"Ohhhh, i know a lot about you sssseverusssss, isn't that righhhhhht..."

"No! Well, I..." I feel my control slipping...

"Isn't that right, Professor snape" Suddenly the uggs voice had gotten deeper, and I feel something jab me sharply in the ribs.

"What are you..." and i look beside me. Its minerva. She's nodding at me discreetly, with a stern look on her face. I turn to look at the ugg, but there is only dumbledore.

"Isn't that right"

I stand.

All eyes are on me.

My eyes waver towards the exit. They waver back.

"I, Yes. Thats right headmaster."

I reclaim my seat.

Dumbledore speaks again as though nothing had happened.

"Well then, now that thats sorted, everyone enjoy the feast!"

Even through the clatter of knives and forks on plates,I still hear what distinctly sounds like a 'hmph' issue from minervas mouth. She's noticably agitated.

Could this night get any worse...

------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm, perhaps it will -evil grin-

Yeah, its longer than the prologue, of course, it is a bit boring to begin with but, well, theres lots to come. Involving Ugg-boots.

Stay tuned...


	2. Uggboots are my weapon of choice

**The Ugg That Lived**

**Uggboots are my weapon of choice**

**POV: Harry Potter**

**Date: Monday, september 2nd, harrys fifth year**

* * *

Im in the maze, twisting and turning, Im lost, how do I get out!

I see Cedric comming towards me, we agree to touch the cup at the same time, but wait, what happened? This isn't Hogwarts!

No, im in a graveyard, surrounded by darkness, and i see a shadowy figure slowly approaching, it shouts, and with a blast of green light Cedric is dead. Its Voldemort! And moments go by while im dragged along in a daze, barely registering whats happening around me, and then Voldemort has risen, he challenges me to a duel, but im not strong enough, Im too weak, I cant, my wand flies out of my hand, and the evil one is fast approaching...

I hide behind behind the headstone of his dead father, what will i do? Any second he will be upon me.

I do the only thing I can.

I throw my shoe at him.

---------------------------------

Suddenly i wake up in a cold sweat. I find myself tangled in the bed-sheets. Hogwarts. Im at school.  
I let out a sigh of relief. A dream, it was just a dream. A terrible nightmare, but thats all.

I pull the curtains surrounding my bed back just a little bit, and see the mornings first rays shining through.

The sound of distant rumbling from the bed beside me tells me im not the only one not out of bed yet. Its Ron snoring.

Apart from us the room seems empty. I get up and decide to get dressed for breakfast. I change out of my bed-clothes and into my robes, and put on my shoes.

I throw a balled up sock at rons head and he stirs. "See you at breakfast" i call to him as i trudge out the door, but by the time he replies im already gone.

As I walk down towards the great hall i pass professor Snape near the defence against the dark arts classroom. I know theres something wrong when he doesn't sneer at me, or even notice me at all. Not really a bad thing, but unnerving nonetheless when I then consider the fact that he rarely leaves his dungeons unless he has to.

So what would he be doing up on the seccond floor?

I reach the great hall and take a seat at the gryffindore table between Hermione and Neville. Hermione is reading the daily prophet and Neville is chewing absently on his toast.

"Anything in there about me?" I ask Hermione with little interest as i pour myself some pumkin juice.

"Only the usual rubbish about you being an attetion seeking lost cause" she says grumpily and throws down the paper.

"They just wont let up, will they." said Neville "I mean, its not like you havn't been through enough already without all these rumours"

Hermione murmurs in agreement, half-heartidly listening. Shes got her head bent over another book. Luna lovegood drifts towards us and leans over to see what shes reading.

"Nevills right, you know. They dont see how they're making you relive Cedrics death over and over again."

Hermione gasps.

Neville chokes on his toast.

Suddenly I dont feel so hungry.

I rise from the table

"I think i'll go see whats keeping Ron. He should be here by now..."

Neville jumps to his feet

"Dont worry about him Harry. He's probably on his way down here now"

"Well, i'd better be headed off to class anyway. Its our first lesson with the new defence against the dark arts teacher."

"They say hes some sort of god, or something like that" said luna.

I look at her blankly.

"Anyway, see you guys later"I pick up my bag and head out of the great hall

* * *

A/N: I cant believe how disorganised i am lol

Its REALLY short, but i'll try to double it up with another one.

Theres not a lot of humour in this chapter, its more sort of, setting up the next chap

Umm, the bit at the beginning, the bit where harry throws his shoe at LV, yes! that has a lot to do with the title 'the ugg that lived'

The chapter entitled 'Alberts demise'(which is done, yay and albert is that other ugg, uggys brother) explains this (shows the scene and says what happened why, because etc.), and is written from LV perspective. I wanted to do it again from harrys perspective but thought it would be too much, so i just inserted that litlle dream thing in there. Plus it gives you a hint of what comes next.

Ummmmm, yes i might do it from uggy or Albert view but you wont see that chapter for a while, theres a LOT in between here and then.

For those of who who dont get the bit at the top, you'll notice the 'Date' bit in the header. This tells you what day it is(well duh) but its mainly there because some chapters will be done more than once, from different peoples point of view. So, if you know that, for example,

on monday sep 2nd theres a fire in the great hall, there might be two or three chapters with

chapter 1

POV:Snape

Date: Monday sep 2nd

then

chapter2

POV:Harry

Date: Monday sep 2nd

and in each chapter, the fire is talked about, from different points of view.

Ok, a little confusing, but i wanted to show how each character is being affected by the whole snape/uggy situation

I'll try not to go so long between updates from now on

If you find mistakes with grammer or spelling, tell me cause im real lazy when it comes to editing lol

Fatalkaiser


	3. How Convenient

**Chapter 3-How Convenient**

**POV: God**

**Date: Sunday, September 1st, Harrys fifth year

* * *

**

"I assume professor Dumbledore has told you of the situation."

I know who it is even before I turn around. It's that Snape. He's standing in my doorway looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

"Oh no. He just assumed that since I'm god, I would have known about it even before you two had your little conversation"

(A/N: this is in reference to a future chap set before this time)

I suppress a chuckle as I watch his face go from smug to startled in less than three seconds. That's right. I _am _the all-powerful one, you know.

"Oh, well, then you'd know the specifics of my sitting in on your lessons" he says, straightening his back purposefully.

"That's right. You're looking for a reason to get me sacked"

"I'm merely looking out for the childrens best interests. If you are found to be an unsuitable teacher in any way, I _will _report you. After all, it is my duty to give the children the _best possible _education I can. If that means you are doing anything which may disturb this, well... You get the idea."

That smug look is back on his face

"How convenient"

* * *

A/N: very short, next chap will be a continuation 


	4. In the house of God

**Chapter 4: In the house of God**

**POV: Harry**

**Date: Monday sep 2nd

* * *

**

Im walking up to the DADA classroom. Im a few minutes early, but at least it'll give me some time to think things through. These days are becomming more difficult lately. Walking down the corridor and being pointed at, all those articles in the papers...

The nights aren't too good either. Every time its the same dream. Finding myself in the maze, touching the cup, throwing my shoe at voldermort, and then its gone, and i wake up. But what is it trying to tell me! There has to be a reason for these dreams. If only i could figure them out...

"Ah, Harry. You're early for class"

Im shocked out of my thoughts by a lound voice. I look up, and if it weren't for the clouds hanging around the guys face, i'd know that it was god; the new teacher.

"Ec... Excuse me sir, but, how did you know my name?"

"Oh, i know everything, my boy. Its my job, you know"

"Really? Is that some sort of magic?"

I could almost see him raise an eyebrow, but then, the clouds...

"Welllll, you could say that... So Harry. I would ask you if you liked defence against the dark arts, but i already know you'd say yes."

"Yeah... its not, well, its not, _boring_ like the other subjects." I cringe, waiting for the reaction

Theres a bark of laughter. "Yes, yes, i know exactly how you feel, Harry!

At first his all-knowing-ness was a bit scarey, but he doesn't seem too bad...

"Well, listen Harry. Theres something i need to do. I wont be long, but could you just, let the rest of the class know they can find themselves seats inside the class so we're all ready to go when i get back?"

At least this guy isn't holding his authority over me. He seems nice enough.

"Ah, sure."

"Oh, thankyou my boy." He might have smiled, and then drifts off down the corridore.

I get to the classroom and let myself in. As i take my seat, i look around. The walls are decorated with delicate tapestries, bookcases holding jars of goo and timeless statues, the heavy oak door i came in through, and..."

"Professor Snape!"

Whats he doing here!

"I see you're eyes are in working order, Potter."

I stand at my desk, dumbfounded. Why on earth would snape be sitting in on our lessons?

"I, ah..."

"Harry!"

Hermione rushes in through the door.

"Have you seen ron? Wheres the techer? Im not late, am I?"

"Uh..."

Soon the rest of the class arrives and i am spared having to form coherent words by the chatter of interest about what exciting creatures and spells we will be learning about this year.

" I hear we'll be learning how to turn into animagi!"

"Oh nonsense. We dont do that untill the seventh year"

"What about dark creatures? Like vampires and werewolves?

"Well the only thing better than learning about a werewolf is being taught by one"

As the children all take their seats a soft tune is playing. Its the sound of harps, and a great calm falls over the class

A high window opens, and a bright light shines onto the teachers desk. Paper rustles, and a heavenly scent of flowers in spring wafts through the room. A beautiful white dove flies delicately in through the window and lands on the teachers desk. Its feathers glimmer in the sunlight. The whole class is mesmerized by its beauty, and when it stretches out its wings a great feeling of peace and happiness flows through the air and into every student.

Suddenly theres a loud crack. Several students jump, even Snape(shock!horror!),as if comming out of a particularly nasty naightmare and look towards the dove.

But there is no dove, and in its place stands God

* * *

A/N:

Another very short chapter. I know. But once we get to the established relationship saga  
(between uggy and snape) things will pick up.

I was mostly trying to impart the fact that god knows everything in this story. He can read minds, he can tell the future, etc. Not that the real god doesn't, but, well, you get the idea.

Please review! And hugs and kisses to those that have!

P.S if you look in my profile you'll find a link to some pictures of uggy!

Fatalkaiser


	5. The Ugg That Lived PT I

**The Ugg That Lived**

**Chapter 5 - The Ugg that Lived**

**POV: Snape**

**Date: Mon Sep 2nd

* * *

**

Journal Entry #014427 monday sep 2nd 7:44pm

Stupid god, stupid Dumbledore, stupid school. God thinks hes so good cause he can apparate inside hogwarts and we cant. Just because he made the universe he thinks he can strut around like hes all that. I'll show him. He better watch out or I might just spike his pumkin juice.

Hey, not a bad idea. Maybe i should go to dinner after all...

Im walking down the second floor corridor. My first lesson of sitting in on god went dismally. He didn't do a single thing i could pull him up on. But all thats about to change. At best i think i can get him on the with-holding of infomation.

_"Professor God, can you tell me the meaning of life? You _did_ create the universe, so you'd have to know the answer..."_

_"Oh yes, my son. Of course. But you see, we dont teach the meaning of life untill the seventh year. So im afraid you'll just have to wait untill then."_

I should have seen it comming

* * *

Its dinner in the great hall. Against my better judgement i attend, but only so i can confront Dumbledore. He seems to be avoiding me of late, and hes doing a pretty good job of it.

To my dissapointment he doesn't show up.

"Minerva, you havn't happened to have seen Albus at all today, have you?"

"No, i havn't" she says as though its a ridiculous question

"Hes been visiting an old friend of his and he won't be back for at least a few days. I thought you knew"

"Of course..."

So its not just my imagination. Well, theres no need to be waiting around here for nothing while god seemingly shoots me funny looks. He's been doing that a lot lately. If only i could see his face. The whole cloud thing has got me paranoid. What if hes really poking his tongue out or something stupid like that?

"Smile severus! You look like someones pulled a face at you!"

Oh go away you old git

"They may have. But then, I wouldn't know. _Would I..._" I raise my eyebrows at him and he straightens his shoulders before looking out over the sea of children.

"Thats right Severus" he says with seemingly every bit of dignity he can muster. "Not everyone is all-knowing like myself. There are some things a potions master is just not fit to comprehend"

He turns back to look at me (i assume) and I sneer by best sneer at him.

"Well, i'd better be off. Want to get up bright and early for _our lessons_ tomorrow"

"Quite"

I rise from my seat and bid goodnight to Minerva before leaving the great hall. On the way down to the dungeons, I notice the doors of the entrance hall have, once again, opened of their own accord.

Striding over to them, I feel, for some unknown reason, compelled to peer out a crross the frosty grounds. Satisfied, I take hold of one of the great oak doors and pull. But somethings blocking it. I look down. And in the way of the door I find...

"An Uggboot?"

In shock and disbelief, I gaze wonderingly down at the lone ugg.

"How, _strange..._"

I kneel down to pluck the ugg from the path of the great oak door, and as my hand touches to its soft fabric, I notice a series of small cuts and dirty patches running down the uggs side, and the way the sole hangs from the rest of its body as if it were a mouth trying to speak.

I raise the ugg.

My mind is telling me to do away with the ugg. Cast it into the snow and be on my way.

Some strange voice from within, possibly the chest cavity, is giving a different set of instructions.

I bring the ugg up to eye level and study its texture and its many contours. The way its tag hangs limply out of the top, the way its many imperfections give it character, the way it feels like velvet to touch...

I dont know what made me do it. I'm not even sure I remember what I did. But the next thing I know I was in my office sipping firewhisky from my favourite mug, the ugg sitting beside me in my recliner by the fire. He seemed clean now, less patchy. I vaugely remember the sound of rushing water, the feeling of steam against my face, soap bubbles floating around in a haphazardous manner, and now, here I sit, and I wonder.

Which poison should I try on god first?

* * *

A/N: Hhmmmmmm! Fianlly the two are introduced! Yay! The story should pick up from here.

Oh by the way, thats right, Uggy is a 'he' for all of you who thought that was a typo or something.

Um, another short chap, with a little diary entry at the top, i havn't decided but i might do a few more of them. Hmmmmmmm...

Please review! Its the only way i'll know if y'all like it or not :)

Fatalkaiser


	6. The Ugg That Lived PT II

The ugg that lived.

Hey all, apologies for not having written so soon, I had the future chaps all planned out, but then the stupid disk I had all my info on decided to somehow erase itself, so I had to start all over. So sad. Luckily, I can remember the gist of it all, but, well, anyway...

* * *

Title: The Ugg that Lived

Author: Fatalkaiser

Chap 6: The ugg that lived PT II

POV: Uggy the ugg-boot

Date: Um, im too lazy to remember...

----Flashback----

"Run! Quickly! Or we'll be late for the feast!"

"I know, Hermione! I'm not stupid!"

"I never said you were stupid, Ron!"

"Will you two just stop arguing? Really!"

-gasp- must…run…faster… -gasp- why did he have to pick me? Me! Of all shoes, to run in! I mean, he knew he'd be late, he could have at least picked a sneaker, or a sandal, or _anything_ else but me! Me, the lonely ugg-boot. Sure, i'm warm, and fuzzy, and pink, and I earn him points with the ladies, but really, i'm surely not fit for such strenuous activities as running. I'm much better being sat on a foot-stool by the fire, lazily warming my masters feet as he (or she) reads the prophet, or goes about what ever nightly business theirs may be. But definitely not running…

Oh no, watch out, there's a rock there, no, don't go towards it!

-Thud-

Ouch! I think I tore my tag. Ohhhhh, the painnnnnnn…..

"Oh, for the love of…"

"I'm fine, really"

"Well, don't just sit there! Get up!"

No, I can't go on, just leave me here to die…

"Harry, you're missing a shoe! It must have fallen of when you tripped!"

"Don't worry; I'll come back for it later"

What? No! Don't leave me! I didn't mean it! Really!

"Look, we're not that late after all! Don't worry about the doors, someone else will get them"

No, don't abandon me…… -sob- So that's it then. He left me. What did I do to deserve this! Oh no, how will I go on…

----End flashback----

So just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, along comes Draco Malfoy with his little gang trailing behind him. It wasn't enough that I was left out in the cold to die, but one of them had to stop just long enough to swung their leg back and kick me! Kick! Me! A poor little ugg-boot! Well, as you can imagine, I bounced unceremoniously off the great oak door and landed in a dirty patch. But luck wasn't finished with me yet, oh no. As I sat in the freezing entrance to Hogwarts castle, covered in mud and torn to bits from months of mistreatment, I sat and wondered if anyone would come to my rescue. Well, they found me all right…

----Flashback----

The dark figure is near, his black cloak billowing behind him. He walks purposefully, and I think of graveyards and pink fluff…

I try to look as small and insignificant as possible, try to make myself invisible, in the very middle of the Hogwarts entrance.

But the dark figure approaches… he's coming closer now, I cringe, but by some miracle, he seems not to notice me.

But wait! Oh no, he's pulling the door, he's closing it, i'm terrified. Frozen by shock, i'm unable to move, and when the heavy door collides squarely with my snout, I am unable to respond.

The dark man looks down upon me.

Oh no, this is it! There's no escaping it now! I'm done for….

After what seems an eternity of deliberation, a time which he, no doubt, was spending contemplating which way he was to end me with, he lifts me, _ever_ so gently, from the snow...

He raises me to his eye; oh, if only I had legs with which to _LEAP!_

He takes me inside, disregarding the doors. Soon we are at his quarters. In some sort of terrible daze, he carries me in and sits me on a stone basin; he turns to the bath beside us, and opens the faucet…

I'm mildly curious, mildly disturbed.

From his bathroom cabinet, he takes down a crystal vial filled with royal blue liquid; it looks to be some rare and complicated potion. He pours it into the running water, and the liquid quickly turns to foam. He begins to undress…

Oh, if only I had eyes with which to close, to close so tightly, so tight that they may never be opened again…

I am lifted from my high place, and the man lowers himself and I into the soapy water. He's not really that dark, quite pale, actually…

The man strokes me, runs his fingers over the small cuts in my side. He gently rubs away the dirt, and and the next thing i know, i'm sitting in a recliner by the fire being delicately dried by its rays of delicious warmth. I think there may have been some form of tranqualizer effect in those soapy bubbles. God knows what went on before my mind once again began to take an interest in what was happenning...

I'm much cleaner now, and my injuries appear to have been mended. As for the man, he's sitting beside me, gazing thoughtfully at me from his chair. I'm not entirely convinced I wasn't dreaming what I think may have just happened. I'm not entirely sure I want to know where this is going. Maybe I should try to thank him. Maybe I should just sit very still and not make any noise.

Maybe I should pray to the lord to guide me through these strange and difficult times….

----End flashback----

* * *

A/N: Well! So, here was uggys pov of what happened, and now we know where uggy's come from. And yes, it gets weirder….

Stay tuned….


	7. Im going away

A/N: OMG youre probably all thinking. Where the hell have i been, i hear you cry? Well, school was pretty hectic, and barely had time to scratch my ass, really, pardon my french, but then, a few days ago, i was looking through some old papers, and what did i find? Part of a chapter i had planned out but never published! So, i polished it up and finnished it, and revised the plot for the story, and hey, well, i can only say im 'planning' on finnishing this. But yeah. Anyways, here we go.

* * *

Title: The Ugg that Lived 

Author: Fatalkaiser

Chap 7:

POV: Dumbledore

Date: to be advised

* * *

Ive never noticed before just how much i truly adore muggle literature. So very different from the wizard kind. It amazes me to no end how they can write about virtually every subject and still manage to completely ignore the magical world. Of course I suppose it would be for the best. If muggles ever found out about us, it would only cause chaos and panic. But nevertheless…. 

Theres a knock at my door, and although I know who it is even before it opens, I call out,

"Yes? Who is it?"

"Its only me, headmaster. Do you have a moment?"

Yes, of course. Severus has been asking for 'moments' quite a lot lately. I know what it is he wants, but to his displeasure, im not prepared to give it to him.

"Well, I suppose so Severus. If it is, indeed, a _moment _you are wanting"

An eyebrow raises.

Silence.

"Yes…."

"Do sit down severus" I gesture across the desk from me. "Those chairs may not look it, but they're very comfortable"

"Im sure they are, headmaster, but this will only take a moment"

"As you've already stipulated. Would you like a toffee?"

"Ye.. NO! I'd just like…"

" Are you quite sure, Severus? I had them brought in from honeydukes this morning. And look, theres so many flavours…"

"…just like to know wh…"

"How about a glass of butterbeer?"

His eyes narrow. He gives me that knowing glare. He's onto me, and theres not much I can do now that I havn't already tried.

"Are you entirely sure, headmaster, that one professor God is most suitable for the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?

"Are you entirely sure he is not, Serverus?

There is a slow intake of breath.

"Well…"

"And you think you, yourself, would be a more suitable appointment for this position?"

"Perhaps…"

I sigh and look at my desk as though searching for an answer.

"I'll tell you what, Severus. If you can give me one good reason why I should fire god, I will. But it has to be a good one. You cant just say, "headmaster he looks funny" or "headmaster I don't like him". If you can prove, beyond reasonable doubt, that the students would be better off with _you _teaching them than god, I will find a replacement. How does that sound?"

He tilts his head back and looks pensive for a moment; its not what he wanted entirely, of that im sure. But it should keep him happy for a few weeks at the very least.

"Well, I suppose I could do that"

"Wonderfull. Then its settled. Now, I have a few errands to run…" I get up from my seat and head towards the door. "And I should be back in a few hours. "

"And severus" I look back towards him from the doorway. "These are very important errands, and I would appreciate not being interrupted. Ive left mcgonagle in charge of the school while im gone. Farewell."

And with one final nod, leave.

I hope he doesn't wreck too much havoc while im gone.

* * *

A/N:

Please review so i know you guys are still reading this!


End file.
